Lily's Story
by Sexc Pom
Summary: Lily and her life at home and at Hogwarts. Her good times and her bad. Basically her life in my eyes. Please read and review.
1. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I own Linkin Drive, I think cause I made it up! LOL, if you recognise anything it is most probably JK Rowling's.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy my story, please read and review. I try not to make my chapters to long nor to short so people don't get to bored with it. Thankyou ;)  
  
;)LILY EVANS;)  
  
The two girls were standing at the end of Linkin Drive playing with a red ball.  
  
"Lily, catch!" the sister through the ball as hard as she could at Lily's stomach.  
  
Lily feel over, her chest and stomach had just had the wind knocked out of them. 'Why was Petunia always so mean? She always had been. No matter what I have ever did or said to her!' Lily thought to herself as she clutched her stomach.  
  
"Get up!" Petunia yelled at her younger sister "Now your going to push me on the swing!"  
  
"Why don't I ever get to pick the game?" Lily stood up to her sister.  
  
"Cause I'm 13 and your only 11!" Petunia said in an 'as a matter of fact' way.  
  
"Well I don't want to play then!" Lily stormed inside to her mother.  
  
"Mum, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making you some cookies!" A middle aged woman with bright orange hair and green eyes spoke to the little girl whom had the same green eyes and same orange hair.  
  
"Can I please help?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, can you please get the butter, sugar, flour and... choc chips out?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lily marched to the fridge and then the cupboard pilling the things on top of each other "Here you go!" She dropped the ingredients onto the bench where her mother stood.  
  
"Thankyou dear!" The woman spoke.  
  
"Can I mix it in?" Lily asked.  
  
"I suppose so, we better hurry cause Daddy will be home soon and he will want to eat some!" The woman laughed.  
  
The mother and daughter finished making the biscuits, they put them into the oven and sat at the table with a cup of tea each.  
  
As they were talking about Lily's new high school and owl flew into the window.  
  
"Agh..." Lily let out a short scream as the brown owl swooped over their heads. It landed on Lily's shoulder and hooted with glee.  
  
"Whats that around its claw?" The mother asked.  
  
"It looks like an envelope." Lily replied curiously.  
  
"Well try and undo the string!" Her mother said excitedly.  
  
Lily attempted to undo the string but it was awfully tight for her to get around the knot. The owl nipped her affectionately on the finger and flew over to Lily's mum.  
  
The owl hooted at Lily's mother.  
  
"OK, OK I'll try to get it off," Lily's mother slowly approached the owl's leg and undid the knot.  
  
The owl hooted again and flew over and perched itself on a chair.  
  
"Its addressed to you!" Lily's mum handed over the yellowish envelope.  
  
On the front in emerald-green ink the address read:  
  
Ms L Evans 17 Linkin Drive, Pearly, London.  
  
Lily starred at it in curiosity, she turned the envelope over and on the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.  
  
Lily didn't know who it was from, and who the hell sent letters by owls?  
  
"Hunny, are you going to open it?" Her mother asked in anticipation.  
  
Lily nodded. She slid her finger under the wax seal and opened the envelope. Inside lay two pieces of yellowish paper written in emerald green writing. It read: *The end of chapter 1*  
  
A/N: To find out what the letter read please keep reading my story! Please review and keep reading! Thankyou! ;) 


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I only own the name Lisa of Mrs. Evans, Grettle and the story line. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter- please read and review!  
  
:)HOGWARTS:)  
  
It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order or Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl by no later than 31st July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily starred at the letter dumbstruck. 'What the hell did this all mean?' Then she cracked it 'Probably just a stupid joke of Petunia's.'  
  
"What does it say?" Her mother asked anxiously.  
  
Lily slid the 1st page over to her mother.  
  
"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Her mother jumped up and hugged Lily so tight she couldn't breath.  
  
"Mum, what is it? What does it mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"It means that your a witch!" Her mother smiled with glee.  
  
"But...your not one, so how am I one?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well you see, my Aunt was a witch and my mother's mother was a witch but some how your grandma didn't receive a Hogwarts letter!" Her mother explained roughly "I am so excited! We have a witch in the family! I am so proud of you Lily!"  
  
"OK, mum, slow down!" Lily controlled her mother "What is a Hogwarts?"  
  
"A Hogwarts?" Lily's mother laughed "Hogwarts is a school where witches and wizards go to learn their magic, its a boarding school, none really knows where it is, but my Aunt took me to this place where they sold heaps of magical stuff. It was called Diagon Alley and boy was it cool!"  
  
"Wow," Lily was so speechless.  
  
"What does the other sheet say?"  
  
Lily turned her attention back to the other piece of parchment. She unfolded it in a hurry:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First years students must require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed black hat for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scale  
  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
  
"Wow," Lily starred "Where do i get all this stuff from?"  
  
Lily's mum took the parchment from her "I'll ring my Aunt Grettle, she will know and maybe she will take us!"  
  
As Lily sat at the table she noticed a very small piece of parchment. She picked it up and read:  
  
Hello Lily Evans, My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. The owl that delivered you letter is named Henry, could you please feed him a slice of bread and send your reply of whether you will be coming to Hogwarts back with him. Yours Truly, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Lily got up and walked over to the owl "Hello Henry, want some bread?" The owl hooted with delight as Lily went to the cupboard and got out a slice of bread. She feed it to him in her hand.  
  
"Thanks for that Grettle, we will meet you there tomorrow at 11am!" Lily's mother said down the telephone "Bye!" She hung up and walked over to Lily.  
  
"This is Henry, the headmaster sent me this little note." Lily handed the note to her mother.  
  
"OK, well that was my Aunt Grettle and she said we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 11am," Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter "Thats if you want too, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Lily thought hard. She had always missed her mum when she went on camp and slept at her friends but she couldn't miss out on this opportunity.  
  
"Yes, i think so." Lily replied.  
  
"Great!" her mother said "I'll write a reply then,"  
  
Her mother wrote on a piece of paper "How does this sound?" She handed Lily the note:  
  
Dear Minerva McGonagall, Lily will be more than happy to attend Hogwarts starting on the 1st July, Thankyou, Yours sincerely Mrs. Lisa Evans.  
  
"Sounds good,"  
  
"Great!" Mrs. Evans tied the note to Henry's leg and he flew off with a hoot.  
  
"Mum! The biscuits!" Lily yelled.  
  
Lisa Evans ran to the oven and took out the biscuit with her bare hands "Damn!" She dropped them on the floor.  
  
"No, Drover, her boy!" Lily whistled at her dog.  
  
"Its OK, I can save 'em!" Mrs. Evans replied.  
  
"Good!" Lily got up and walked over to the bench "They smell great!"  
  
"Here, do you want one?" Lily's mum handed her a biscuit.  
  
"They are delicious, I'm going to miss your cooking mum!" Lily said.  
  
"I'm going to miss 'you'!" Mrs. Evans hugged her daughter tightly "I'll send you some biscuits every week, we will have to buy you an owl so you can write to us!"  
  
"Cool!" Lily heard a car pull into the drive "Dads home!"  
  
Lily rushed to the front door "Dad, I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Congratulations hunny!" Her dad hugged her and kissed her cheek "Can i smell cookies?"  
  
"Yeah, mum and I made some, C'mon."  
  
Petunia stood at the kitchen door watching the 'happy family' laugh about her sister's newest honour to the family. Petunia was so jealous she felt like crying, their mother and father had never loved her as much. Lily was pretty, intelligent and sweet whilst Petunia was ugly, dumb and rude. Petunia's dull black hair didn't stand out like Lily's beautiful dark red hair. Petunia's dark brown eyes had never been a match against Lily's bright green ones. Everything about Lily Petunia hated, from head to toe and toe to head.  
  
"Hey Petunia!" Lily said noticing her at last "Want a biscuit?"  
  
"No I don't want one of your stupid biscuits, I HATE YOU!" Petunia's face steamed up and she ran up to her room.  
  
Lily attempted to run after her but her mother spoke "Leave her be love, she is just a bit jealous right now."  
  
A/N: What did you think? good? please review. 


	3. The Hair

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is JK Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! I hope you like the chapter!  
  
The Hair  
  
The next morning Lily was woken by her mother at 8am.  
  
"Hey hunny, there are pancakes on the table get 'em while they are hot!" Mrs. Evans said as she packed Lily's new trunk with clothes.  
  
"Thanks mum," Lily wandered downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. She helped her self to a pancakes a smuthered strawberry jam onto it.  
  
5 minutes later Petunia walked in and plumped herself upon a chair and grabbed a pancake in her hand. She rolled up the oancake and shoved the whole thing in her mouth at once.  
  
"You are so discusting!" Lily said to her as she cut a bit of her pancake of with a knife and picked it up with her fork.  
  
"You are such a freak!" Petunia said "We have a witch in the family," She mimicked their mother.  
  
"Your just jelous!" Lily said getting up to take her shower. She walked up stairs and got into the shower. She pored some shampoo into her hand and brushed it into her hair. When she got out she looked in the mirror to find her hair black!  
  
"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
"Darling, whats..." Mrs. Evans cut herself off as she looked at her daughters hair.  
  
Lily started to cry as the black ink dribbled over her towel.  
  
"Its ok love, we'll get it out somehow." Mrs. Evans tried to reassure her.  
  
"I can't go to Hogwarts like this, someone will turn me into some sort of animal and lock me up!" Lily cried.  
  
"Ok what we are going to do is...." Mrs. Evans thought hard "Ok, head, here, now."  
  
Lily placed her hair in the sink and her mother turned on the tap.  
  
"I'll try washing it out." Mrs Evans got the shapoo (a different one from before) and rubbed into Lily's hair softly.  
  
They scrubbed hard for 15 minutes before giving up.  
  
"I can't get it out!" Mrs. Evans sighed.  
  
"Aghhhh..." Lily groaned in frustration "I am going to kill Petunia!"  
  
Lily jumped up and ran down to the kitchen where her sister sat eating her 7th pancake.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" Lily screamed at her sister as she threw her of her seat onto the floor.  
  
"Don't be such a physco," Petunia laughed looking at Lily's hair and smiking.  
  
"I hate you!" Lily leaped onto her sister and sarted hitting her. Lily knew that Petunia could beat her like crazy bit at this moment she took any risk to hurt her back. Lily punched Petunia in the eye and Petunia screamed.  
  
Their mother interupted here. She grabbed Lily aroung the arms and restrained her from Petunia.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Lily screamed at Petunia as she broke into a cry.  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't give a crap!" Petunia said "Why would i want a *freak* to like me anyway?"  
  
"Don't speak like that Petunia, and mind you language!" Mrs. Evans yelled at Petunia "Get out!"  
  
Petunia walked out cassually through the front door.  
  
"It's OK darling, we'll fix it, maybe Grettle can fix it for us!" Mrs. Evans said cherfully.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so!" Lily wiped her tears.  
  
"Now off you go and get changed into some jeans!"  
  
"Sure," Lily walked to her bedroom.  
  
She opened the closet and took out her casual jeans and a whit gypsy top with red, orange and green flowers on it.  
  
She got dressed and looked in the mirror, besides the hair she looked great and felt it. Today was going to be good, she could feel it in her bones.  
  
"Hunny!" Mrs. Evans yelled up the stairs "We have to go!"  
  
"Coming!" Lily picked up her sunglasses and shoved them in her head to hold back her hair, she skipped down the stairs and smiled at her mother.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
Lily and her mother walked to the corner. They waited 5 minutes before the load grumble of the bus filled their ears.  
  
"Here it is!" Lily jumped up the stairs onto the bus and sat at a seat.  
  
"I am so excited." Lily said as her mother sat next to her.  
  
"Me too," Mrs. Evans patted her youngest daughter on the knee in a friendly and comforting way.  
  
A/N: How did you liek that chapter? My story is going to long so keep checking back to read more! PLease review. 


End file.
